Melonni
Melonni is one of the the Heroes (customizable party NPCs) available in Guild Wars Nightfall. She is a member of the Order of the Sunspears. A dedicated foe of the leaders of neighboring Kourna, Melonni has the annoying habit of always being right. Lore From the official website: :Headstrong Crusader ::"You can push, but I will push back... only harder, much harder." :Origin: Kournan :Age: 26 :Profession: Dervish :Melonni's a headstrong young woman from a small town in Kourna, an idealist who's become a thorn in Varesh Ossa's side. The villagers of her homeland will never forget her, and with good reason. Melonni antagonized Varesh so much that the entire region is now under the watchful eye of Kourna's militarized government. As for Melonni, she has no regrets, because she always does what she knows is right. She sees herself as a woman who fights for what she believes in... even when no one else around her agrees. :When she left in search of adventure — or more precisely, left to protect her home from Kournan reprisals — many citizens were hoping that she'd never return. Deep in her heart, she knows that her decisions will be proven right in the end. For some unfathomable reason, she seems to be very concerned whether Koss understands the importance of her values. Melonni is slowly learning to pick her fights a bit more carefully, largely through trial and error, and she's courageous enough to finish the fights she starts. By the time she's ready to return to her home, she's hopeful that she'll be welcomed as a hero. If no one can accept that, she'll just have to show them the error of their ways. From the manual: :Melonni's an idealistic crusader from a small town in Kourna. She sees herself as a woman who fights for what she believes in... even when no one else around her agrees. When she was younger, no cause was too daunting, no sacrifice too great for the sake of her people. For better or for worse, the villagers of her homeland will never forget her. Now that she's older, she's learning to pick her fights a bit more carefully, largely through trial and error. Deep in her heart, she knows that her decisions will be proven right in the end. By the time she's ready to return home, she's hopeful that she'll be welcomed as a hero. Recruitment Complete the primary quest Signs and Portents, which is obtained from Emissary Dajmir. Characters of other campaigns unlock Melonni during the primary quest Battle Preparations, obtained from Seamarshal Bendro. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Melonni must be in the party Missions Involved In *Jokanur Diggings R *Nundu Bay R Quests Given *Weird Waters R Quests Involved In *Signs and Portents *Trial by Fire *Melonni's Meditations R *Melonni Goes Recruiting R *Attack at the Kodash R *Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger R Location *Istan **The Tribunal (during quest Trial by Fire) **Zehlon Reach (during quest Signs and Portents) *Kourna **Command Post *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Melonni starts with basic armor labeled as Sunspear Armor and a Reaper's Hood. The armor has a unique appearance that bears a resemblance to both Sunspear Armor and Elonian Armor. Her armor provides +1 Scythe Mastery and +25 Health, and has an armor rating of 10 to 70, depending on her level. The appearance of her armor can be upgraded to Elite Sunspear Armor using Stolen Sunspear Armor acquired from the Dajkah Inlet Challenge Mission. The appearance of her armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Melonni/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * Dialogue In Zehlon Reach and the Command Post: :"Melandru blesses my steps, but my heart belongs to Kourna. I am a dervish of the Sunspears, and I know this land better than anyone. Those who threaten my country, like Varesh Ossa and her minions, shall regret doing so." In The Tribunal: :"Don't let the Kournans get away with this! They have done enough harm to Elona." In Throne of Secrets: :"Varesh is defeated and Abaddon destroyed. This is a great day for Elona." Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Big News, Small Package: *''"I don't care much for this girl, Tahlkora. She avoids every question we ask about her past. How can you trust someone who clearly has things to hide."'' Following the Trail: *''"All right, all right. I was wrong about the map. This information is worthwhile."'' The Time is Nigh: *''"I'm ready to go if you are. Varesh Ossa will think twice about facing the Sunspears after this!" The Great Escape: *''"I'm worried about Koss. I know I give him a hard time, but that pride-addled nitwit is important to... all of us. Let's get him out of there fast. And... um... don't tell him I was worried about him, okay?"'' And a Hero Shall Lead Them: *''"I wasn't worried about Koss at all. In fact, he could have stayed in there forever for all I care. I'd have considered it my gift to all women of Elona."'' *''"I'm going to save those Sunspears, plan or no plan."'' Venta Cemetery: *''"I've crossed swords with Margrid a time or two, and while I don't respect her ethics, I can't help but admire her skill."'' To Vabbi!: *''"I don't know where the Elders get their delusions. Kormir didn't fail them, they failed her!"'' Centaur Blackmail: *''"Give up? Never! There has to be a way through to Vabbi! We should talk to Lonai in the Sunspear Sanctuary and get a better suggestion."'' Kodonur Crossroads: *''"I don't mind keeping a centaur around, but what does he eat? Hey, I know. How about we feed him Tahlkora? No? Why, too much whine with the meal."'' Secrets in the Shadow: *''"Keep an eye on Dunkoro. His idea of "backup plan" usually involves massive explosions."'' To Kill a Demon: *''"We're doing the right thing purging these creatures from the sacred river. Melandru will be watching over us." Rilohn Refuge or Pogahn Passage: *''"Stop fussing with your backpack and get a move on. We've finally got a real chance to save Kormir and every minute counts." Rally The Princes: *''"You've got the invitation. You go. Have fun. Don't mind us."'' All's Well That Ends Well: *''"Hello? Trap."'' Dasha Vestibule: *''"Goren dancing... can't force the image from my head... eyes burning..."'' Pledge of the Merchant Princes: *''"Who told Tahlkora to do the talking? Dunkoro! What were you thinking?"'' Jennur's Horde or Nundu Bay: *''"In my nightmares, I always see Elder Jonah, calling out to me. I run toward him but I never reach him. He's in Ronjok, so that's where we need to start."'' Crossing the Desolation: *''"Only Palawa Joko knew the way to cross the Desolation? We'll see about that."'' Gate of Desolation: *''"No! Kormir! What are we going to do without her? Leave me alone for a minute, I need to pull myself together."'' Battle Quotes *''"Death will be your fate."'' *''"Did we get them all?"'' *''"Fear not, my friends."'' *''"For the people of Elona!"'' *''"Have courage!"'' *''"Hurry up! There aren't many of our foes left!"'' *''"I will mark your grave with a tree grown in heart's blood."'' *''"May Melandru show you the mercy that I cannot."'' *''"Melandru, show me the way!"'' *''"Our future is yet unwritten."'' *''"Return to the earth that bore you."'' *''"Rise, and do not despair!"'' *''"Stand beside me and fight, my friends!"'' *''"Unsheathe your sword and unleash your heart."'' Notes *The scythe that Melonni (as an NPC) wielded during the primary quest Signs and Portents has changed in appearance from the Nightfall World Preview Event to the release version of Nightfall, as shown in the image provided on the right. *A duplicate Melonni will show up as a "Sunspear Dervish". Category:Heroes Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Command Post Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Order of the Sunspears